Welcome Home Tiger
by LalaKryst
Summary: Alex Trager first returns home from his time overseas, this story explores how he got back into the swing of being in his hometown and how he found his home with the Sons of Anarchy. I do not own anything in the Sons of Anarchy world everything belongs to the brilliant mind of Kurt Sutter.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Trager grabbed his duffel bag and got off the bus in his hometown of Charming CA. It had been a long time since

he had seen this place, and since he had been overseas this calm little town didn't even seem familiar to him anymore.

All he had been around for the last year was killing and blood. Something changes inside of a man when you kill

someone for the first time, it takes away your innocence, and that is something you can never get back. After you kill

multiple men it's like you never had that innocence.

Alex wasn't sure where he was going now that he was home. He had no family left, and no friends who would take him

in, especially after seeing how much war had changed him. He did all he knew to do went to the shitty motel in the

worst part of town and got a room just so he could have somewhere to keep his bag. Then it was off to the local hole in

the wall bar Third Street Tavern. The bar was pretty empty except for a few of the regulars who spent every waking

moment in the place til they had to be drug out when it closed for the night, and in the back corner there were what

looked like a few members of the towns Motorcycle Club, Sons of Anarchy. Alex knew a couple of the SOA members, not

enough for it to count for anything, but he respected them. They kept the streets of this town safe, when you had

problems you never went to the police you went to the Sons. He took the seat at the corner of the bar and got a shot of

whiskey and a 32 oz. draft. He was feeling very out of place here and the only way he knew how to fix that was to drink

as much as it took to make him feel better.

Alex was well into drinking away his sorrows, the bar had become more full and the Sons were still in the corner like

they were waiting for something or someone. Then the door opened to the bar and he saw what the Sons had been

waiting on this whole time. In walked 4 Hispanics in leather just like the Sons but theirs read Mayans. The Mayans

walked over to the Sons and took a seat, they talked for a good 30 minutes or so and then one of the Mayans raised

their voice to a Son Alex knew from his childhood named Piney. Things escalated quickly and Piney reached across and

grabbed the cheeky Mayan who had offended him and with that it was an all out battle fists and bodies started flying

everywhere. Alex tried to stay out of it that is until one of the Mayans tried to use him to block himself from one of the

Sons, his war instincts came out instantly and the Mayan was on the ground being pummeled by his fists until he was

either unconscious or dead. E Sons ended up throwing the Mayans on the street and threatening their lives if they ever

stepped back into Charming with their drugs. After the room was clear Alex got a pat on the back from Piney and he said

"Nice swinging Tiger, let me get you a drink son." Alex gladly took the free drink and Piney sat with him and had a few

of his own. They ended up sharing war stories and by the end of the night Alex was asked if he wanted to come to the

clubhouse on fight night this Wednesday. Alex wasn't one for being social but nothing sounded better to him at this point

in life than a good fight so he agreed, then thanked Piney and left the bar with some random gash that had been

hanging all over him after she witnessed him spill the Mayans blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up, the sun was gleaming though the window of the dingy motel room, and the heaviness of a warm body

next to him. Her warmth immediately made his cock twitch, and that was that. He flipped the woman next to him on her

back hard enough to wake her up, and invaded her mouth with pure aggression that only comes from not having

affection for long periods of time. She instantly responded to him, and as soon as he got that he rammed his cock into

her pussy not caring if she was ready for him or not. His thrusts were hard and urgent, she was almost screaming, he

didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure, but she wasn't resisting so he continued until he spilled his seed. He stilled

for a moment to catch his breath then he kissed her forehead and whispered "Get the fuck out." And shoved her towards

the edge of the bed to get her moving, which she was very quick to do. As soon as she was gone Alex lit a smoke and

sat on the edge of the bed to gather his thoughts and try to work out where to look for work, besides being a Marine all

he was qualified to do was work on cars and bikes. He took out the phonebook and called all the local garages, none of

which were hiring at the moment, but then a thought crossed his mind. Teller-Morrow, the garage owned by SOA, it was

worth a try, especially after last night when he took out that Mayan.

He dialed the TM number, and a woman answered. "TM, what can I do ya for"

"Hi im Alex Trager, I just got back from being overseas and im looking for work I was wondering if you had any open

spots?"

"Actually come to think of it we might have an open spot, How about you come in for an interview tomorrow sometime

afternoon Im Gemma and I should be in the office, but if im not ill take your name down and one of the boys can give

you the interview."

"Sure thing sounds good, Thank you Gemma."

The next day Alex woke up a few hours before his interview, with another random warm body next to him. He rolled

over and examined her face she was beautiful, medium length brown hair, full lips, a cute nose, and big blue eyes that

were suddenly staring back at him. They stared at each other for a long minute, something seemed familiar in her eyes,

then it came to him, they were the exact same color as his just much warmer. They were beautiful. The silence was

broken and she finally spoke

"Well good morning to you, sorry im still here, ive never done this sort of thing before, ya know one night stands I

thought id be up before you were."

"Its okay doll, its good to wake up to a pretty face."

" Um I know this is kind of a dumb question but I cant recall your name, I just remember calling you Tiger."

"Alex." He answered

"Im Lena"

"Well Miss Lena would you like some coffee? Ill put on a pot it should be done by the time im out of the shower."

"It would be appreciated." She smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex got out of the shower, to put on his black long sleeved button down a pair of black Dickies. He still had the short

Marine cut so he had nothing to do to his hair, and he planned on growing some sort of facial hair since he couldn't in

the Marines. With a once over in the mirror he was ready. Walking out of the bathroom he saw Lena had gotten her

clothes on and had coffee ready for both of them. They drank their coffee together comfortably just chit chatting about

their lives growing up. It was the most normal he had felt since he had been back in the states, and it was nice. Nice

wasn't something he had felt in so long. Then and there he decided he wanted to see this girl again.

"Miss Lena im sorry to say it but I have a job interview I have to be off to, is there any way I can get your number or

maybe we could meet up again?" He asked feeling like a highschool boy.

"Yeah Id like that." She scribbled her number down and gave it to him, He stood up and walked her to the door

"See ya later darlin' " He said giving her a kiss and a pat on the ass sending her off and heading on his own way to Teller

Morrow.

The California weather was beautiful, it was something he had sure missed, and there were trees. You never know how

much you love trees until you spend almost 2 years in the desert. It was about a 10 minute walk to Teller Morrow from

the motel, and he had still gotten there in military fashion half an hour early. Walking into the office there was a

beautiful woman sitting at a desk. Her clothes were tight in all the right places, she showed just enough cleavage that

you could see the crow tattoo on her chest. Abolutely smokin'.

He cleared his throat

"You must be Gemma."

"And you are?" she smirked sensing she had made him a touch nervous.

"Alex, im here for an interview."

"Okay well here at TM we do on hands interviews for mechanics so you can go in there and ill tell Clay youre ready for

him."

"Sure thing Ma'am."

For the interview they had him change all the filters on a vehicle, change brakes and a timing belt on another. Then they

gave him a verbal quiz. That was the longest interview he had ever done and by the end of it after he had washed up

Clay had left Gemma in his place.

"Clay says you got spunk, and you know your way around a vehicle. He thinks you'd be good for the job, and you came

in early and called me Ma'am sooo Mr. Trager it looks like you have a job with us if you want." She smiled at him and he

smiled back brown eyes looking into blue ones and they shook hands. He couldn't help but notice how much of a hard on

this woman was giving him so he thought it was best to get his start date and get out as soon as possible.

"Thank you Ma'm, so when do I start?"

"You can just call me Gemma hon, and be here at 9am in 2 days if that's oaky for you."

"Sure thing." He smiled at her and left. Things seemed to be on the right track as of right now, except for his living

situation which can now be taken care of since becoming part of Teller Morrow.

Alex got back to the motel with a newspaper in his hand that he had picked up on the way to start hunting for a more

permanent residence. When he got there he made a pot of coffee and hunted through the classifieds. He came across a

1 bedroom house with a garage and a fenced in yard a couple blocks away. It wasn't in the best part of town but he

didn't really care he could handle it, he called and asked to meet up with the landlord within the hour. The landlord of

the house was a really nice older lady, she offered to sell him the bedroom suite and furniture for a fair price, which was

perfect for him because he had nothing except for his duffel bag. He was all smiles today had been so perfect, coffee

with a beautiful woman, a new job, a new house, and a bunch of new furniture for dirt cheap. God it was good to be

back in America.


End file.
